Kesempatan in Kesempitan
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Seokmin ga tahan lagi kalau udah deket-deket hong Jisoo. Bawaannya mau nyentuh mulu kkk [SeokSoo] [SVT / Seventeen Fanfiction]


Kesempatan in Kesempitan

Summary :

 _Seokmin ga tahan lagi kalau udah deket-deket hong Jisoo. Bawaannya mau nyentuh mulu kkk~_

Cast :

 _Lee Seokmin / DoKyeom_

 _Hong Jisoo / Joshua_

 _Other Member Seventeen_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa Labil / Pengarang Males_

ENJOY PLEASE~

.

.

.

Seventeen baru aja selesai makan besar nih, dalam rangka comeback stage yang berjalan lancar.

Member yang kekenyangan pergi tidur. Sisanya ada yang jalan keluar, nonton tv dan ada yang betah di meja makan. Ada yang sibuk beresin sisa makan-makan. Ada yang cuman ngeliatin. Ada juga yang iseng.

"Sentuh"

"Jangan!"

"Sentuh"

"Seokmin!"

"Sentuuuuh"

"Yak! Lee Seokmin! Udah dibilang jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

"Kalau raba-raba, boleh hyung?"

"YAAAAAK!"

Seokmin cuman nyengir sambil bertopang dagu menanggapi amarah hong Jisoo.

'Aku tidur aja deh. Disini cuman jadi obat nyamuk' - Dino.

.

.

.

Sore hari, vocal team plus Dino latihan untuk persiapan combackstage di Mnet. Dino ikut latihan karena sekarang semangat muda dia lagi membara buat belajar lebih baik. Udah gitu kan ada master woozi yang siap bantu dia di teknik-teknik vokal.

Sebenernya member vokal team yang lain juga jago. Cuman, kalo latihan gini mereka udah ada pasangan masing-masing. Jonghan sama baby Seungkwan dan Jisoo sama lebahnya, Seokmin.

"Coba, hyung"

"I gibuneun. Mwoya eotteokhae~"

"Bukan-bukan" Seokmin menunjuk-nunjuk kupingnya, memberi tanda bahwa Jisoo harus mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik "I~ gibuneun! Mwoya eotteokhae~ . Begitu hyung"

"I~ gibuneun. Mwoya eotteokhae"

Seokmin geleng-geleng "Bukan, hyung~"

Jisoo kembali mencoba "I~ gibuneun! Mwoya eotteokhae~"

'Wah, sudah benar' Seokmin tersenyum kecil. "Bukan, hyung" dia menghampiri Jisoo dan berdiri dibelakangnya, dia sempat tersenyum miring. Awalnya Jisoo heran. Tapi dia biarkan juga. "Coba pernafasan perutnya, hyung" ujar Seokmin sambil menekan pelan perut Jisoo. Kelima jari dan telapak tangan kanannya menempel dengan perut jisoo.

Jisoo mengikuti "Begini?"

"Iya. Sekarang coba" titah Seokmin, masih dengan tangannya menempel diperut Jisoo.

.

"Bisa sekali ya bocah itu modusnya"

"Kasihan sekali Jisoo hyung"

Komentar Jonghan dan Seungkwan yang mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Jisoo hyung, kau kena jebakannya Seokmin tau!" Seru Jihoon yang ternyata juga memperhatikan bersama Dino.

"Yak!" Seokmin terduduk setelah disikut Jisoo.

Seokmin mengaduh di atas lantai "Hyung, tolong. Sakit"

"Aku tidak dengar" akhirnya Jisoo memilih gabung dengan Jihoon dan Dino.

'Luar biasa. Aksi Jisoo hyung menyikut makhluk hidup, baru saja ku saksikan secara live' - Dino.

.

.

.

Dino sang termuda nyamperin Seokmin yang lagi leha-leha di sofa dorm. Sekalian mau ngebahas something.

"Seokmin hyung, kenapa suka banget ngusilin Jisoo hyung sih?"

Seokmin yang lagi ngegame di smartphonenya, nyempetin buat ngelirik Dino.

"Engga ngerasa tuh"

Dino mendengus sambil rollingeyes. "Hyung, itu Jisoo hyung keliatan banget keganggunya tau"

"Masa sih?"

"Hyung, semua member seventeen juga tau kalau Jisoo hyung itu paling kalem dan tabah"

"Emang"

Dino nahan emosi dengernya. "Tapi bisa ngomel-ngomel kalo udah dideket hyung"

Seokmin matiin layar smartphonenya. Kemudian natap Dino disertai senyum khasnya.

"Itu karena bagi Jisoo hyung, aku berbeda dari yang lain. Aku ini spesial dihatinya"

Dino ngederp "Ramyun kali, hyung. Spesial hng!" cibirnya.

Seokmin jentikin jari didepan muka Dino "Boleh juga tuh. Buatin hyung ramyun sana"

"Tau ah!" Dino berdiri dari samping Seokmin. "Emang kalo disamping Seokmin hyung, bawaannya kesel terus"

"Dinoyaaaa~"

"..."

Seokmin bersender pada sofa "Dia marah" kembali mengaktifkan smartphonenya. "Jisoo hyung lagi apa ya?"

.

' **Sentuh' - Seokmin**

 **[Jisoo Read]**

 **[Jisoo Typing]**

' **Lee Seokmin, Don't Distrub me *fire* *fire* *fire*' - Jisoo**

Seokmin terbahak "Kiyowo~"

.

.

.

END.

Spesial gift for MyNameX and You.

Btw, kakak puas kan kak? iya kan, ya? *_*)L

Aku buat dengan susah payah nih /Halah/ kkk~

Tapi kalo masih belom juga gapapa sih XD Dilain waktu aku buat puas deh wkwkwk

-I Love Me-


End file.
